Choose! (A K-On! x Pokemon Fanfic) - Part 2
by spywi
Summary: Finally, an update to one of my older stories. Finally decided to start writing fics again, so hope you like it! Andrew


It's been forever since I've written fics, so I decided to get back on the horse and finish what I've started.

Since the first story (which was published on my page here at FF) was written over a year ago, this new story will take place almost a year after the events of the first part. We'll be following the story of Azusa's adventure a year after she set out on her Pokemon journey, and two years after her senpais took off on their own journey.

* * *

><p><em>Ping!<em>

"Your Pokemon are back to fighting form! Thank you for visiting the Pokemon Center. We hope to see you again!" said the pink-haired nurse with a smile.

"T-Thank you very much!" stammered a young dark-haired girl as she took her Pokeballs off the tray and back onto her belt. She bowed nervously and then walked back outdoors. Her twin-ponytails swayed in the morning breeze, and she took a deep breath as she stared at the clear blue sky. Time for a pep talk with the team.

"Okay, come on out, everyone!" said Azusa, tossing her Pokeballs into the air. The balls burst open with a brilliant white light, forming into Azusa's Pokemon team: Lopunny, Milotic, Wigglytuff, Altaria, and her Skitty, Skii-chan.

"Everyone, I'm grateful to have become your friend and for you giving me your support. It's thanks to you that we've made it this far. We have one more gym to complete, and then we'll be able to challenge the Pokemon League!"

"Let's get going, everyone, adventure awaits!" shouted Azusa, pointing a finger to the skies. Her team followed suit, shouting their battle cries.

"Tara, use Fly!" said Azusa, returning the others to their Pokeballs, with the exception of Skii-chan, who liked to ride on top of Azusa's head. With a great sweep of her wings, the Altaria flew high into the air, with Azusa and Skii-chan on her back. Once they cleared the clouds, Azusa sat up and spread her arms wide.

_Ahh, this feels so wonderful,_thought Azusa. _If only Yui and the others were here to experience this with me._

It's been almost a year since Azusa had left her hometown, with the goal of catching up to Yui, Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi, her senpais who had left two years previously. Azusa had Ui and Jun with her at the start of the journey, but have since separated to follow their own paths. Within this past year, with some help from Ui and Jun, Azusa managed to conquer 7 out of the 8 Pokemon gyms necessary to compete in the Pokemon League. The last gym apparently had some renovations done, and there are completely new trainers and a brand new gym leader, so practically no one knows what to expect for this challenge. However, Azusa felt that she was up to the challenge.

After about fifteen minutes of flying, Azusa finally landed outside the gym door. Looking at the shiny new building, with the word "Gym" over the doorway, Azusa felt a twinge of anxiety, one that she hadn't felt since her first gym battle, when she didn't know much about battling. Now that she has the battle experience, she has more confidence when she battles, but since she doesn't know the battle style of this unknown leader, she'll have to think on her toes to be able to earn that last badge.

"Skii, Skii..." mewed Skii-chan on top of her head, interrupting Azusa's thoughts. She smiled, and then reached up to pat her friend on her head.

"Don't worry, Skii-chan, we'll be fine. Let's do our best!"

"Skiii!" came the reply from above, as if to say _Forward, march!_

Taking a deep breath, Azusa reached out and pushed the button next to the door. The glass doors slid open, and Azusa stepped into the dark gym.

* * *

><p>At the same time, a familiar brown-haired head could be seen bobbing near the back of a crowd that had gathered outside a large cave. All of these trainers had collected 8 badges, and were eagerly awaiting for Officer Jenny to allow them access to the cave. A large sign that read "Victory Road" stood, blocking the entrance. The brown-haired head in question belonged to Yui Hirasawa, and she was bouncing on her toes, trying to see beyond the sea of trainers.<p>

"_Sigh. _Looks like there's too many people for us to see what's going on." said a girl with long black hair and a white cap.

"Aww, but Mio-chan, I wanna get to the Pokemon League right away," whined Yui. "I don't wanna be last in line..."

"Geez, Yui, cut it out, you're making all of us nervous," remarked Ritsu, who was standing in front of Yui. "We're not going to be able to challenge the Elite Four if we're too nervous to even move."

"Yui, I packed some tea in my bag, would you like some?" said a beautiful blonde girl standing next to them. She already reached into her expansive purse and pulled out a large thermos of tea and lots of snacks. "If we have to wait a long time, might as well take a break, right?"

"Tea time! Tea time!" chanted Yui, already moving towards Mugi, who started pouring her a cup of tea.

"Would the both of you like some tea as well?" asked Mugi, directing the question towards Mio and Ritsu.

"Sure, I guess. I mean, this crowd doesn't seem to be moving for a while," said Ritsu, plopping herself down on the blanket that Mugi had spread out. "The cops are letting a few groups in at a time, so that they don't disturb the Pokemon inside too much."

Mugi handed tea to the others as Yui started munching on Lava cookies and Oran Berry jam on toast.

"Thanks Mugi," said Mio. "I guess we could use a break anyways."

"Still sucks though, why can't we just fly there and not have to worry about the cave, anyways?" asked Ritsu, through a mouthful of cookie.

"It's a rite of passage for trainers who want to challenge the Pokemon League, plus there's strong Pokemon in that cave that we can battle to train our teams further in preparation for the Elite 4," said Mugi. "Plus, I don't think they'd let us into the building unless we make it through Victory Road first."

"Awww..." said Yui and Ritsu sadly.

Mio giggled, and looked up at the sky, remembering when they first started their journey. Yui and Ritsu had so much trouble just catching a Pokemon, and it was Mugi who taught them all how to weaken wild Pokemon, how to throw the ball properly, and which items are most useful in battle and out of battle. Mio had to be rescued from several Bug-type Pokemon, herself, and they had gotten lost many times along the way through the forests. They managed to defeat the gyms one after another, catching and raising Pokemon along the way and forming bonds with their teams. Now, they are here at the threshold of their goals, and that championship was so close, they could almost taste it. Mio could even smell it too...smells like tea...

"MIO!" yelled Ritsu. Mio snapped back to reality, and found that she was sitting in a small pool of tea. She was daydreaming so much that she tipped her tea into her lap and was now soaked.

"Waaaaahhhhh, noooooo!" cried Mio, covering her face. Mugi was frantically trying to mop up the spilled tea, and Ritsu was busy trying to distract the crowd, who had turned to see what all the commotion about.

Yui started giggling as Mio rushed into the nearby Pokemon Center with a change of clothes, and then she too stared at the sky, thinking about the kouhai they left behind in their hometown. She got out her cell phone and scrolled down to Azusa's number. They had been so busy with their gym battles that they haven't checked in on Azusa for a long time. She sent a quick message to her before helping Mugi clean up the wet blanket.

_Hi Azu-nyan! How are you doing? We're gonna be moving forward soon, and we hope that you'll catch up to us eventually. Everyone's doing just fine, and we're having lots of fun. Mugi always has lots of snacks and tea, and we all miss you lots. Oh yeah, and Shelly says hi. Well, he doesn't say hi exactly, he says "Blassstoise" now. Hehe ^^. Gotta go, message you soon. Maybe we can videochat soon?_  
><em>~Yui<em>

* * *

><p>"It's dark..." said Azusa, as she slowly walked down the dark hallway. The lights were all dark in this gym; there didn't seem to be anybody here.<p>

_Did everybody go home?_she thought. _But the gym's open, so there must be somebody here..._

_*Flash!* _A sudden bright light appeared, encircling the girl in a warm glow. The source was the pink Pokemon perched atop her head. Her Skitty seemed to radiate the light from its entire body.

"Ah, I forgot that you can use Flash, Skii-chan!" said Azusa.

"Skii!" mewed Skii-chan, proud of its achievement.

Now that there was light for her to see, Azusa could tell that the gym was a dojo of some kind. Practice mats lined the floor, and exercise equipment and weapons were strewn about, as if everything was dropped on the spot. Once again, Azusa could find no signs of life anywhere...

Or maybe someone was here. Looking around, Azusa noticed that there was a set of potted plants lining the outer walls. The pot closest to her had something odd sticking out of it. It looked to her like two brown puffballs sticking out of what looked like a long scroll with bamboo painted on it.

"Jun, I recognize that hair of yours..." said Azusa, poking the scroll.

"W-w-w- whoa!" The pot wobbled and tipped over with a crash, revealing the hidden figure: Jun Suzuki, her friend from her hometown, dressed in a blue Japanese ninja outfit.

"Owwwiee..." groaned Jun, rubbing her head and elbows. "Haha, couldn't fool you, could I, Azusa?"

"No, that didn't fool me one bit," replied Azusa. "What are you even doing here anyways, Jun? I thought you and Ui were headed to a different city?"

"We were, and then we got lost, and then we somehow made it here. We impressed the gym leader so much that they wanted us to stay and train with us for a while. Plus, they gave us these neat outfits."

"Well, the outfit aside, that's pretty cool that you're training here at this gym, Jun. By the way, who is the gym leader here?"

"Oh, well, the gym leader is..." started Jun. "...ahhhh! Wait, wait, wait! I can't tell you that yet! Oh man, I totally forgot the script. I'm supposed to challenge you and if you can beat me and Ui, then you get to face the leader!"

"…" Azusa stared in disbelief. "...Well, it's safe to say that you haven't changed much, Jun."

Jumping back a few meters, Jun pulled a Pokeball out of her pocket.

"This'll be a one-on-one match. Ready? It's time to duel, Azusa!"

_What universe is that phrase from?_thought Azusa sarcastically. _Oh well, no time for second thoughts._

Tossing a Pokeball into the air, Azusa took a stance.

"Go, Mimi!"

Azusa's ball opened with a flash, revealing her Lopunny. Mimi took a fighting stance as well.

"Go, Lucario!" yelled Jun.

Jun's ball slipped from her hand, bounced off a pillar, and smacked right into her face.

"Oof..."

Falling off Jun's face, the ball hit the ground and burst open, and Jun's Lucario came out looking slightly ticked off.

"Um...I don't think he liked that you were bouncing him around too much," said Azusa.

"Hehe, sorry, Lucario," said Jun sheepishly. Lucario looked away with arms crossed.

"Aww, c'mon, I said I was sorry..."

It snorted in response, then made eye contact with Mimi and took a similar stance.

"All right, let's get going!" yelled Jun with one fist in the air.

Both Pokemon ran towards each other, and the battlefield became a flurry of kicks and punches. Azusa's Lopunny shot out a barrage of attacks, but Lucario seemed to predict where each attack would come from, and dodged each of them expertly. Blocking one of Mimi's kicks, Lucario grabbed her leg and threw her across the room. Mimi slammed into the pillar and slid down.

"Oh no, Mimi!" yelled Azusa. With her PokeDex in hand, Azusa checked Mimi's condition. Her HP was down by half!

"You can do it, Mimi!"

Mimi stood up on shaky legs, and then took a deep breath and put her arms up. Lucario stood there for a second, and then promptly disappeared from sight.

"Double Team, Go!" commanded Jun. Lucario started running circles around Mimi, creating several afterimages. Neither Azusa nor Mimi could tell which one was the real Lucario. Mimi looked around in confusion, trying to pinpoint the other Pokémon's location.

"Mimi, get out of there!"

"Oh no you don't! Extremespeed!"

Lucario shot like a bullet, striking the Lopunny in the chest, causing her to fly backwards and crash into a wall. Azusa watched in horror as Mimi's HP bar on her PokeDex dropped to 25%. Things were looking bad.

_What do I do? What do I do?_thought Azusa in desperation. _I don't know if I can win this one..._

_*Beep beep beep*_

_Huh?_

Azusa's phone made a ringing noise, indicating that she had a new message. Opening it, time seemed to stand still as she scanned the message. Reading it quickly with a smile, she found that her shaking had stopped, and that her mind became clear.

_Yui-senpai, thank you. That was a silly message, but that was just the boost of confidence that I needed!_

Snapping back to reality, she saw that Jun's Lucario was going in for the final strike.

"Mimi, High Jump Kick, now!"

Opening her eyes, Mimi bounced upwards, just missing Lucario's fist by centimeters. Lucario punched the wall, blowing a hole in it and trapping its fist.

"Now!" yelled Azusa. Mimi rotated in midair, kicked off the ceiling, and rocketed towards her trapped opponent. Lucario tried to free its fist, but it was too deep into the wall to pull out in time. Mimi's kick connected with Lucario, and Lucario hit the ground hard, and lay there, having fainted.

"Nooo!" yelled Jun, dropping to her knees. "I almost had it, too. Aw man!"

Out of breath, Azusa ran and gave Mimi a big hug.

"We did it! Awesome work there, Mimi!"

Jun got up from the floor and pulled out Lucario's Pokeball.

"Great work, friend. Go rest now." Lucario disappeared into the ball with another flash of light. Going over to Azusa, she held out her hand.

"You've grown since we last saw you, Azusa. Last time we battled, I wiped the floor with you."

"Don't remind me, Jun. I still remember that clearly." Azusa shook hands with Jun, and then Jun pulled her into a hug. Jun led Azusa over to a nearby console, where Azusa was able to heal her Pokemon. Once the machine finished humming, Azusa strapped Mimi's Pokeball to her belt. Jun pulled aside a large scroll on the wall to reveal a hidden passageway to the next area.

"Be careful battling Ui. She's wicked strong. She's the next candidate for the gym leader position once the current one retires."

"Got it, I'll do my best." said Azusa. Returning Mimi to her ball, Azusa continued down the hall, waving back at Jun until her friend was swallowed by darkness once more. Continuing down the path, Azusa wondered where she might find Ui in all this darkness. Unlike Jun, Ui learns quickly and without much effort, so it'll be harder to find her. At least, that's what she thought. Looking around, Azusa felt lost. Even with Skii-chan's Flash lighting up her way, it was still too dark to tell where she was going.

Suddenly, a door mysteriously opened to her left. Curious, but scared, Azusa tiptoed slowly to the doorway and carefully peeked inside.

Staring back at her was the very face of her senpai.

"Y-Yui-senpai?! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Azu-nyaaaan," said the figure, "Time to plaaayyy."

With a menacing looking grin on her face, she pounced on the frightened kitten that was Azusa.

"Nooooo!" yelled Azusa, bracing herself for the suffocating hug of Yui.

. . . Except it didn't come. What came was a gentle, warm embrace that made her feel safe and sound.

_Huh?_

Opening her eyes, she got a good close look at the face of her attacker and with sudden realization, cried out:

"UI! Don't do that! You know I get freaked out whenever you start cosplaying as my sister!"

"Hehe, but it's so much fun, and you're so huggable, Azusa!"

The brown-haired girl pulled back her long hair into her iconic ponytail, and pulled off the school uniform to reveal her yellow ninja suit.

"Glad to see you're doing well, Ui. Next in line for Gym leader, or so I hear from Jun," said Azusa, brushing off her rear end where she had fallen.

"Yup, but 'till she retires, I'll be fine where I am"

As if in response to the word "retires," the walls shook and a low moan echoed through the gym.

"Oops, I said something I shouldn't have, haha," said Ui.

"W-w-what the heck was that?!" trembled Azusa.

"Our gym leader's pretty . . . sensitive. Any mention of her age, and she gets like that. Oh, by the way, that moan translates to 'I'm not old yet!' ".

_How exactly do you know how to translate that?_thought Azusa. In any case, Azusa shook her head and put on her game face.

"Well, if I'm ever able to make it to the last gym leader's room, I'll have to get past you first, right, Ui?" said Azusa.

"Yup, that's right." replied Ui. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a set of nunchuks with a Pokeball on each end. Taking a fighting stance, she cried out,

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Suddenly, a gong sounded, echoing through the room and rattling the windows.

"Jun!" yelled both girls.

"Whoopsie...hehe" chuckled Jun, who was hiding behind the gong in the corner. "Just thought it'd set up the mood."

Groaning, Azusa shook her head and smiled at her friend. Honestly, what was she to do with her goofy friends?

* * *

><p>Finally, Mio emerged from the Pokemon Center, blushing red, wearing a new set of clothes that Mugi had pulled from her enormous bag. Sitting down on the new mat that Yui had spread out, she quietly accepted a new cup of tea from Ritsu. Because of the tea fiasco, they missed the initial opening of Victory Road and now the entryway was nearly deserted. A few late stragglers walked by here and there, but otherwise the girls were the last ones there.<p>

"Well, it could have been worse..." said Ritsu.

"Oh yeah? And how exactly could it have gotten any worse?!" retorted Mio.

"Um, ah, er..." stuttered Ritsu, shaken. "Well..."

"That's what I thought" said Mio, who turned away and started pouting.

Yui, who was sitting on Mio's other side, took Mio's hands in her own.

"As long as you're not hurt, then everything's alright, right?" said Yui with a smile.

"Y-Yui..." said Mio quietly, her eyes sparkling with tears.

_W-what's this. . . feeling? It's like, I feel. . . jealous, maybe?_thought Ritsu. Looking over to Mugi, she was shocked to find the blonde girl leaning forward, looking intently at the scene that was unfolding before her large eyes.

"Oh. . . such a wonderful thing. . ." mumbled Mugi under her breath. In her mind's eye, a lot of images and scenes were being created that we wouldn't be able to broadcast to anyone under a certain age.

"A-a-a-a-a-anyways, l-l-let's get going! We don't wanna lose out to everyone else, r-right?"

Standing up, Ritsu tried to hide her shock be making a cool pose and pointing towards the entrance to the cave. Looking around, she found that no one was paying any attention to her. Mio was now quietly sobbing into Yui's shoulder, crying that she can't be a bride anymore. Mugi, eyes glazed over, was now drooling by herself as her fantasies grew more intense. Clutching her head in frustration, Ritsu shouted to the heavens,

"Argh! Can we puh-leaze get a move on here, people?! We'll never make it to the Championship at this rate..."

* * *

><p>[To be continued in part 3]<p> 


End file.
